One More Chance
by LeighSix
Summary: Tris is dead, Tobias and the others survive, but in the midst of his post suicidal self, he decides on a change. One that involves a young girl that looks alot like Tris, and takes on the last name of his. Their paths collide, despite being years apart, and he realizes she is the second best thing that ever happened to him.


**_This is just a little idea that came to me when I was re-reading the ending of Allegiant for like the fiftieth time._**

**_Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this little one-shot of Tris and Tobias. I know that Tris would probably be the one to greet him after his death, just like Natalie greeted Tris in the Weapons Lab. So, I figured, why don't we give them the reunion we've all been waiting to see? _**

_Ladies and Gentlemen, fans, ravens, initiates, runners, factionless, etc, I give you, __One More_

A one-shot of a FourTris ending. I do not own Divergent.

Tobias knew his end was coming soon. He had known that something was missing since she died, and he was never able to find that missing piece again, or find anyone else to even try to mend the gaping hole in his heart. He fought through it, for sixty more years, burying himself in work, and only surrounding himself with those who meant dearest to him.

Tobias got the chance to reacquaint with Zeke even after three years since Uriah had died. Tobias knew he was going to be weird around him, but he opened up to him more, and in the efforts, the two of them even grieved together time to time. They were never as close as before, but they got as close as they could have since the accident. It took Zeke fifteen years to agree to forgive Tobias fully. Zeke couldn't blame himself for his brother's death, because it should have been him, at least, that's what he says. Tobias may have broken his promise to Zeke, but that doesn't make it his fault either. Tobias had wallowed in enough guilt until then, and it felt like a relief off his chest when Zeke forgave him.

Tobias sort of became like a close friend to Christina, his girlfriend's best friend from Candor. Sure, she had a big mouth, but she also knew how to be as caring and compassionate as a transfer from Abnegation. He recalled one time, even hearing his loved one say this for her, that she wonders how someone like Christina could not have been Divergent. Christina, needless to say, was there for Tobias when he needed someone most. The two of them would talk about their lost loves, and how each of them changed each other for the better.

He recalls one time, Christina said, "I know I didn't know Will long, but he changed me, and I know Tris changed you too."

Yes, that was true beyond any compare. She knew Tobias would never be fearless, which as he told Tris before, was impossible, but he had to learn how to control his fear and be free from it. Tobias conquered his fear of heights two and a half years after Tris died. He didn't have to worry about his father, but becoming like his father was a main problem. Since Tobias refused to find a woman and have children, Christina came up with an idea one day.

"Why don't you adopt a child from the fringe?" She said, and it caught Tobias off guard he almost choked on his coffee.

"Adopt a what?" He stated, slamming his coffee cup rather hard back on his kitchen table.

Christina responded with a shrug, "Well, you know, it would help you get over her death easier, Tobias. Think about it – someone else you could love and care for, and protect, to remind you of the woman you once loved. Sure, it may not be hers or yours, but you don't have to worry about being like your father, and that can help you be free from it."

Christina was right, and within a six month time span Tobias Eaton, at twenty two years old by this time, adopted a young girl from the fringe. Her name was Eleanor, and both her parents were killed in the attack in Abnegation when she was a child. She was one of the many children who stayed behind with the Abnegation during the attack. Tobias noticed how she looked strikingly similar to Tris, with short shoulder length blond hair and gray eyes. He noticed how she always managed to adapt the Abnegation-Dauntless type of style. She wanted to remember her parents, even as a child before a teenager.

She instantly took a liking to her father who took her back to Dauntless. Turns out she was Divergent, with Abnegation and Dauntless as her test results, much like Tobias wanted to believe he was. As much as he considered he was genetically damaged, Tris always insisted he was whole, and he was the best person she had ever known.

Eleanor felt the same way about her father. As time went on, Eleanor grew up to be a very confident, beautiful woman, much like Tris has. The factions may have been destroyed, but Eleanor still wanted to learn all about Abnegation lifestyle, and the teachings of the Dauntless ways from her father. Tobias described initiation to her, as being a six week long process of helping the factionless and devoting your time to other activities around that involve being a selfless manner. Most people wore gray slacks, and the only accessory was a watch. He also explained the bland meals with minimal seasoning and vegetables, and how most of the food for the Abnegation went to the factionless, and how looking in the mirror was a luxury and how most people –all of Abnegation initiates should have- denied themselves personal rights just as self-indulgences. He explained how his girlfriend, Beatrice-Tris- was from Abnegation, and how he explained how when the war broke out they were captured there, and how the both fought their way back, but not before Tris was almost killed once by him under mind control, and once by the Dauntless guards who nearly executed her. Her mother and father, Eleanor learned about Tris, parents died in the attack both dying heroic deaths. Eleanor was taught about how Marcus, Tobias' father was a cruel man who died of a heart attack outside the fence a year before she was adopted. She became very close with her adopted stepmother Evelyn Johnson, the woman who raised her adoptive father, Tobias, and learned how she was married and she explained her Abnegation lifestyle to the young girl, who seemed so interested in knowledge.

"She's just like her, and she really is permanent." Evelyn told Tobias once, mainly because she reminded her of Tris. Evelyn knew Tris would always be a part of Tobias' life, and this young girl was just another exception in his life she was going to have to accept.

Dauntless was exactly the opposite of Abnegation – meaning everyone was almost always about standing up for others before themselves-, as Tobias explained to his daughter. Eleanor was raised to be brave and selfless, and Tobias constantly worried for her because he didn't want to lose her the same way he lost Tris. Dauntless initiation, as he described to her, was rough and rock solid to the core, breaking someone to their emotional and physical point and wearing of exhaustion. He explained all the activities around, such as being able to get tattoos and piercings to represent your personality, and how the chocolate cake was the best around. He explained how initiates trained by fighting each other and practicing techniques against big punching bags, maybe up to twice his size in some cases for the much older members of Dauntless. He explained how they learned to shoot guns, throw knives, and even told her of the time he had to throw a knife at his girlfriend's head while she was still an initiate, and he nicked her ear. Eleanor found herself stifling a laugh saying, "Daddy that is not a good way to show a woman you love her."

Tobias found himself laughing as her once about that. He knew she was right back then, he fell in love with Tris from the minute he first saw her, and if he could have pulled her from the net, frozen time, and escaped with her and Uriah and helped all the Abnegation and the Divergent to safety elsewhere, he would have. He would have saved as many people as he could have. He would have done something than just fought for the one woman he loved.

Tobias told her everything about him, from the day of his birth, to the fake day of his mother's death, which was really her disappearance. He told her of his nickname 'Four' which was inevitable now, not needing the meaning of it to be defined now. His only fears now insisted the inevitable, either losing his daughter, or dying to never be reunited with Tris.

"You've got some weird fears dad, but someday, when you see Tris again, tell her how much I love her. She may not of been my mother, but she may as well have been. She sounds amazing, and I know you love her."

Tobias was moved to tears by his daughter. She was so kind, and he constantly wondered what would have happened if Tris was alive. Would they have gotten married, had their own kids, and watched them take the train to school? Would Eleanor still be in his life? Every time he had a new thought, something inside him screamed to keep thinking, just one more good thought, Tobias, you can make it through.

Eleanor helped him through the difficult times around. Whenever it was the anniversary of the initiation, or the day he met Tris, or the day they first kissed publicly, or the day of the night in the bureau. Or whether it was the day she died in the Weapons Lab, or the day it would have been faction freedom day, Eleanor was there to help him.

"It's going to be alright, dad. She's here with us, and you know that, don't you?"

Tobias would always nod his head. He knew that Tris was there, maybe not physically, but either she was watching over them, or waiting for him. Either way, he wanted nothing more than to be with her again, but Eleanor in a way, kept him going, giving him another reason to wake up every morning and live, or say hi to Zeke and check on their children, Uriah and Lynn, two years apart born three years after they scattered Tris' ashes.

Eleanor grew up to marry a once former Erudite, who wasn't Divergent as Tobias found out. It didn't matter anymore. He approved, knowing the man exhibited some sorts of bravery in him, asking for permission to date and in time marry his adoptive daughter. Tobias was the one to walk her down the aisle and his last words to her before she changed her last name, was, "Be brave, Ellie."

Eleanor had two children, which she named after the two most influential people in her life. Her son was named after her adoptive father, Tobias, and her daughter was named after her father's love of his life, Beatrice. Tobias was honored to found out the names of his adoptive grandchildren, and he couldn't have loved them more even if they were his own.

Tobias watched as she raised her children to the best of her ability, and when her youngest son, Andrew, asked about the factions, she said, "My dear boy, do not worry about those. We are free."

Tobias began to fall ill by the time his grandchildren were teenagers. He began to experience health problems, like his chest feelings like it was on fire, constricting him almost to the point of suffocation. He refused to accept it at first, and one time even called during his pain in the middle of the night, "Tris, I'm not ready yet!" and that's when Christina came rushing in from down the hall, panicked and worried that a man in his forties, Tobias, was suffering from a heart attack, and she pleaded for it to stop.

She didn't think that he was really seeing Tris, and told him he was hallucinating. She assumed it was a night terror, trying to quiet him by stroking the back of his hand and soothing him with words and songs that Tris used to hum when she was with Christina. Eventually, Tobias fell back to sleep, and two days later when the reoccurrence happened again, for the third time, the second time while he was at work, Christina enlisted a doctor to come and take care of Tobias.

Tobias was diagnosed with heart failure, and was told it would take his life in a matter of months. The news broken to his daughter broke her heart. She wanted nothing more for her father to live to see the birth of her fourth child.

Tobias' health was detreating fast. Zeke began to spend as much time as possible, at least sixteen hours a day with Tobias, telling him stories of life and reminiscing through the old memories back thirty something years ago when they were initiates.

Tobias would find himself laughing along, like the time that they played Dare and he had his first drank of alcohol. He also remembered the time Zeke stumbled over the ledge being the first jumper, and he still saw the look of shock on Shauna's face, or heard the bursting of laughter coming from the rest of the initiates and Amar, their instructor, as Zeke plummeted down, sounding like a strangled cat. Memories come flooding back like his first tattoo, getting the flames on his sides but then finishing off the tattoo of the Divergent symbols arched in the Amity tree all along his back, symbolizing he was indeed a Divergent, which he later found out to be he wasn't. He could resist simulations, but not all of them.

But the last thing Tobias really remembered was the sound of his own breathing. His chest began to feel on fire in the middle of the night when his daughter, Eleanor, was visiting, four months along in her pregnancy. Christina thought it was another night terror, but when Eleanor explained it was really a heart attack, Christina panicked, and the last thing Tobias saw was his friend running from the room, screaming for someone to help and save him.

Tobias spent the next three days battling the hospital, between slipping in and out of consciousness, between dying and living, between having a choice or not having a choice, but one day, his choice was made up for him.

The machines flashed red and nurses came barging into the room, checking his pulse, updating his medication. They surrounded, their hands joined, and when they began to pray for Tobias, he heard her whisper within the crowd as his vision began to fade in and out from him, until he saw her standing by the door.

It was as if nothing else existed in the room besides her and him, the woman he had been waiting his entire life to see again.

She stepped right over his bed, her hair shoulder length, the bullet hole a scar against her shoulder, draped with her black tight shirt and jeans and her black combat boots. There was another bullet scar against the back of her neck, red wherever she was hit, but no longer bleeding. Her voice came out strong and made him want to melt into her arms.

"Tobias."

"Am I done yet?" was the first thing he said. She chuckled, her blue-gray eyes capturing what was left of the light Tobias could see through his fading vision.

"I said the same thing to my mother before I died." Tris said, a gentle look in her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Am I done yet?" Tobias asked her again, and she glanced into his dark blue eyes for a few seconds. She leaned down, and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Yes," she whispered, and Tobias felt like he could finally breathe again. She pressed a cool hand to his cheek and moved aside. He turned over without any pain, and his chest felt light and normal. He glanced in the mirror across the room by the foot of his bed, and he smiled. He looked young again, roughly the same age Tris died. When he looked back at her, she was smiling as she walked into his embrace.

"As much as I love Eleanor, and I want her to be happy, I'm afraid your journey is done. Tobias, you have no idea how proud I am of you. You have no idea how much bravery it took to move on, and even adopting another child that happened to look similar to me? Tobias, that was so brave of you. I'll have to thank Christina someday."

He kissed in-between her fingers and held them at his sides, his hands in hers. "Yeah, someday, we can thank her, together."

Tris' smile widened at him. Everything she every wanted was finally in front of her. "Yeah, someday, together, we can do that, okay?"

He released a breath, and nodded his head, before a simple, "Okay," came from his mouth.

"Tobias, I really am proud of you. You raised Eleanor to be a beautiful, wonderful, compassionate woman. She has a wonderful husband and three wonderful children, and a wonderful one on the way. You've really done something right with her, Tobias. I've never been more proud of you." She pasued, as if there was something she wanted to say.

"You know, you couldn't have saved me," she said, and his eyes dropped to hers. He nodded his head. He knew that, as much as he didn't want to admit it.

"Tris," he asked warily, "Can we go home now?"

Tris took his hand and nodded. She stopped by the door, showing him the scene in her hospital room. Eleanor was pleading with one more word from her father as they draped the white sheet over his body. Christina held tightly the bed rail, clutching it so hard her knuckles turned white and her legs felt numb from the sight.

"One more word, dad, please. Now I know how you felt when Tris died. You wanted one more word, one more glance, one more kiss, something. I just want to see your blue eyes one more time." Eleanor sniffled, staring at her father's lifeless beautiful navy blue almost black eyes.

Tris squeezed Tobias' hand, and he hesitantly turned around to face her. "It's going to be okay, Tobias. You saved her more than you ever could have. She had a life, and a father, and a mother," she said as she ran her fingers through his short brown hair.

Tobias' lips quivered at the corners as if he was holding back from dropping to the floor like a lightweight and crying. "You really wanted to be her mother?"

There was no hesitation in Tris' voice when she said "I was her mother, Tobias."

Tobias knew that he really couldn't have loved her even if it was his own, and neither could have Tris. She would have said yes, she would have been his mother. She would have been the _perfect_ mother toward Eleanor.

"She's just like you, Tris." Tobias said and she chuckled.

"No, she's just like us, Tobias." She said, and he nodded in agreement and smiled, stopping enough to hold her face in his hands as he kissed her forehead.

"You know, when you died, Tris, I prayed for one more glance, one more word, one more kiss, something, and now I got it."

Tris stared up at him, her hand pressed on top of his for a second as he cradled her cheek. "You don't need to worry about the one more, because you'll have it, way more than one, for the rest of eternity."

Tris sighed his name against her mouth when they kissed, something that felt more than fireworks, more than a perfect ending to a fairytale. They were together again. "Let's go, Tobias." And this time, Tobias didn't hesitate as they turned the corner. He could have sworn he heard his daughter saying that she loved him, and that he was allowed to leave with Tris because she would be okay.

But perhaps it was only an echo.

**AUTHORS NOTE – Yeah, I get it was OOC and all that, but I wanted a cute, cheesy ending, so sue me. Anyways, I don't own Divergent, so you can't sue me.**

**Until next time! ~Leigh **


End file.
